


Goldleaf Day Five: Comfort

by Smokestarrules



Series: Smoke's Goldleaf Week Stories [4]
Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, Ugh the marigolds suck, but everyone else, obvs not may
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:07:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24150319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smokestarrules/pseuds/Smokestarrules
Summary: Day 1: ConfessionDay 2: First DateDay 3: Battle CoupleDay 4: PrideDay 5: ComfortDay 6: AnarchyDay 7: Atlas Academy
Relationships: Joanna Greenleaf/May Marigold
Series: Smoke's Goldleaf Week Stories [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1736959
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	Goldleaf Day Five: Comfort

_ Day Five: Comfort _

“May?” It's Joanna, because of course it is. If Joanna hadn't decided herself then Robyn must've sent her down.

_ “I don't want to talk about it.” _

“ _ May _ .”

“I'm  _ fine.” _ Clearly. May didn't look at her. This was why she hated seeing her family; every time she interacted with  _ any  _ of them she ended up feeling horrible for the next day-and-a-half.

“I'm sorry.” Joanna had come closer. “So’s Robyn and Fiona. We didn't know there would be Marigolds at the event.”

May sighed. “I'm not mad at you guys, I promise.”

“We know, but we’re still sorry.” Joanna sat down beside her. May didn't hate her company, but she also didn't lean into it. “If we'd known..” she trailed off, and the hand that was in May’s line-of-sight curled into a fist. “If  _ I’d  _ known, I'd've decked ‘em.”

That made May smile, however weakly, as she imagined Joanna punching the high and mighty Marigold family. “You'd get in trouble,” she said, if only to make sure Joanna wouldn't go and actually do it one day. “And our group is shady enough as it is in the eyes of the government.”

“Screw that,” Joanna spat, but there was a little bit of laughter in her voice. “If they bother you ever again, I don't care  _ what  _ the government says. They're  _ dead.” _

“I don't need them,” May said, to herself more than Joanna. “I have you.”  _ Right? _

“We’re your family,” Joanna said firmly, finally turning to face her and tipping May’s chin so she'd meet her gaze. “Understand? Not them.”

May felt her heart flutter. “I.. I know,” she gave her a slight smile. “I know that. You and the others have been more family than them in  _ years.” _

Joanna wrapped her up in a hug. “You'll never have to see them again, if you don't want,” she reassured her, speaking softly into May’s shoulder. “You'll just stay with us. Okay?”

May nodded into Joanna’s neck. “Okay.”

**Author's Note:**

> So I missed the fourth day, which sucks, but I made this one!


End file.
